In 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the introduction of a latency reduction function of reducing latency in radio communication has been considered. As a technology for realizing such a latency reduction function, a high-speed uplink access technology, a TTI (Transmission Time Interval) shortening technology and the like may be mentioned.